Baby Baby: Harry Potter Style
by Crazy4Cocopuffs
Summary: Hermione is pregnant with Draco's baby and they're married. Big surprises in store!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Baby**

Chapter One

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked down the hallway of the house, looking for his wife. "Hermione? Are you here?" He called out, searching the bedrooms and the kitchen. When he entered the living room, he paused to take in the picture before him. 

A very pregnant Hermione was pacing in front of the living room bay window. One hand was on her large stomach, the other on her forehead, she was mumbling to herself, eyes trained on the window. Sensing that she was not alone, Hermione turned and saw her husband leaning against the doorway.

"Oh. Hi Draco." She said, ceasing her pacing for the moment.

He grinned at her. "Mione, Honey, is anything wrong?"

Hermione looked at Draco and, seeing his knowing grin, resumed her pacing and replied, "No, dear, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking..." She trailed off, her gaze returning to the window.

"Sweetie," Draco said, reaching toward her and grabbing her upper arm gently. "I know you too well to fall for that line. Now tell me what's really wrong."

Hermione looked up and caught his gaze. Immediately, she felt her defenses slipping. "Draco, I don't know. I guess I'm a little worried. It's really nothing."

Draco laughed lightly. "Mione, tell me what's wrong, or I'm not going to make dessert tonight."

"Okay, okay! Just spare the dessert." She looked down at her stomach and continued. "Promise not to laugh?" She asked.

"I promise, Sweetie. What is it?"

"I'm going crazy."

Draco laughted lightly and replied, "Honey, you're not going crazy. "

Hermione stomped a foot. "Yes I am! I'm going crazy, looney, insane, mad, nuts! I'm serious!"

Draco ran his hand up and down Hermione's arm, caressing gently. "Sweetie, You're not going crazy. Well, not any more than usual anyways. What brought this up?" he asked.

"Well," She took a breath then said, "It's just that...I'm so fat. I look like a whale! I waddle when I walk. I cry for no reason, my feet and ankles are huge, my emotions change twice a second, I want to strangle you then I want to kiss you, I'm huge, and I can't even get out of a chair without help!" She said this all in one breath. She looked at her husband, a little breathless.

Draco smiled comfortingly. "Mione, you're pregnant. It's normal that you feel like this. Just wait until the baby's here. You'll feel better then." He pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear, "You look gorgeous to me, Sweetie."

"You're so sweet, Darling. I guess you're right. But how much longer will it be? It better be soon, or I will go insane."

Draco laughed and, lifting Hermione under her arms, he swung her around, saying playfully, "Granger, you married me, didn't you? You're already insane!"

She giggled as she twirled and hugged Draco closer to her. When he released her, they fell onto the living room couch, both still laughing. Suddenly, Hermione clutched her stomach, no sign of laughter evident on her face.

Concerned, Draco asked, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

She looked at him and she smiled, reaching over and grabbing her husband's hand. "Draco, give me your hand! Feel right here." Hermione placed his hand where her's had been moments before.

Draco's concerned frown quickly transformed into a grin as he felt the baby kick his hand. "Wow." He said, then leaned down and place his face to Hermione's belly and said, "Hi in there. What are you doing, baby? Kickboxing?" Hearing Hermione laugh, he looked up.

"You do realize that the baby's not going to answer you, right?" She asked. "She can't talk yet, Sweetie." She giggled when she saw the surprised look on his face. "What?"

"It's a girl?" He asked, shocked. 'I'm having a daughter.' He thought, still staring back and forth from Hermione's eyes to her stomach. "When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned aloud.

"I just found out this afternoon and you just got home from work. I was planning to tell you when you got home so... surprise! We're going to have a baby girl!"

There was no response from Draco for a moment. Then he passed out.

Hermione looked at her now unconscious husband and thought, 'What am I going to do with you?' Getting up, she place a kiss on his forehead and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

AN: Get ready for a surprise! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Baby

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

Chapter Two: Oh Baby!

Draco woke to the smell of roasted chicken and Hermione's perfume. Opening his eyes slowly, he immediately realized that he was still on the living room couch but his head was rested in Hermione's lap. Hermione herself was absently running her fingers through his hair, her eyes closed, and she was humming.

Feeling Draco shift in her lap, she looked down and smiled. "It's about time," She said mockingly. "Dinner was ready twenty minutes ago."

"Oh. But what hap-" He stopped as the memory of what happened came back to him. He jerked his hear out of Hermione's lap and jumped to his feet. "We're going to have a daughter?" He asked, making sure that it hadn't been a dream.

"Darling, " Hermione started.

"Yeah?" Draco replied, looking attentively at his wife.

She reached out and gently held his hand. She gave him a smirk and answered, "Are you gonna just stand there gawking all day or are you gonna help me get up?"

Hermione laughed as Draco's face registered shock then to concerned as he rushed to help her stand.

"Sorry Mione. I forgot." He said as he helped her up. Once she was up, he went back to the statement that was running through his mind, "Mione, are we having a daughter?"

Deciding that, while it would be fun to play with her husband's mind, it was easier to just get to the point, Hermione looked into Draco's deep silver eyes and answered, "Yes."

She watched as his eyes lit up and before she knew what was happening, she was in Draco's arms, laughing as she was spun around while he whispered over and over, "We're going to have a daughter. We're having a little baby girl."

After a few minutes, Draco put her feet on the carpet. Holding her in his arms, Draco placed a gentle kiss on her lips and asked, "Merlin! We're having a baby girl. What more could we want?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "I don't know about you, but we're hungry! Let's eat."

Draco laughed, thinking, 'I don't know how she is still the same as when I met her, yet so very different. How does she do it?'. He held his arm out for Hermione and said, "Shall I escort you to the dining room, my lady?"

With a small giggle, Hermione took the offered arm, replying, "Why thank you, dear sir."

When they sat the table, smiling while they ate, the same thought ran through both of their minds, 'When the baby comes, thing will be so different. For better or worse...who knows?'

After dinner, Hermione and Draco settled down on the living room couch, Hermone rereading 'Magical Baby Care and You', and Draco reading a muggle book that Hermione had never read before.

"Whatcha reading, sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"It's the book that you gave me for my birthday. It's called 'The Seer and the Sword'. A Muggle book, but it's still pretty good."

"Oh yeah. You like it?" She asked, shifting so that she was leaning against her husband's shoulder.

Draco smiled. "Yeah. You'd like it too. It's about a princess who falls for a forbidden prince," He grinned and winked at her. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it, Gryffindor princess?"

Hermione tapped a finger against her chin. "Yeah, I think I may have heard a story that falls along those lines." She smiled up at him and snuggled in tighter against him.

Suddenly, she gasped and placed a hand on her large belly.

"Mione, you okay?" Draco asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied, reaching to grab Draco's hand with her own. Placing it on the spot her other hand had occupied, "The little princess seems to like the story." She laughed.

Draco felt his daughter kick and, grinning widely, stated, "Well, I guess that means I have to read her the story." The baby kicked in response and he laughed, saying "I'll take that as a demand. She's already just like her mother."

Hermione laughed as Draco, flipping the pages of the book back to page one, leaned his head against her belly and began to read his daughter her very first bedtime story.

* * *

AN: Okay, guys, more to come soon. . Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! Get ready for a BIG surprise and an old face! 


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Baby

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

Chapter Three: Guess what!

* * *

One Week Later

Hermione and Draco were running through the hallway of a small clinic. They were late. It was time for Hermione's seventh-month checkup and for some reason, she was feeling nervous.

"Draco, what time is is?" She asked breathlessly as they arrived at their doctor's waiting room. She had one hand on her belly and the other over her heart, trying to catch her breath. She looked at Draco, who was guiding her to a seat.

"It's twelve-twenty, we're only five minutes late. You sit here and I'm going to go sign you in."

"Okay, Dracy." She replied, sitting in the chair he had led her to. She still held his hand in her smaller one.

Draco placed a kiss on her forehead, gently released his grip, and walked over to the receptionist desk.

Hermione picked up a copy of 'Witch Weekly' from the chair next to her and began to flip through it. She smiled as she notices an article called "How to get your man to do anything for you". 'I already know how to do that!' Hermione thought, amused.

Draco sat back down next to her and put an arm across her shoulders. Hermione put the magazine down and leaned against him, snuggling her head against his shoulder.

Draco kissed the top of her head and told her, "The receptionist said that it would be a few more minutes."

Hermione smiled and replied, "That's okay. I'm fine just where I am."

They stayed that way for ten minutes, eyes closed and arms around each other, until the doctor, Dr. Ginny Weasley, came out of her office to get them. She smiled and quietly said, "Mione, Draco, time to get up." She gently shook Draco's shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Draco jumped slightly and looked up at Ginny. "Oh, hey Ginny. It's time already?" Ginny nodded as he gently brushed Hermione's bangs out the way, the light touch waking her.

" Dracy? What is it?" Hermione asked, then looked and spotted Ginny. She pushed herself up and managed to stand. She went to Ginny and gave her a big hug. "GINNY! I haven't seen you in..."

"A week." Ginny laughed. "But it's always good to see you, Mione. How are you?"

Hermione laughed. "Pregnant!"

Ginny laughed as well, "I would say so. Are you ready for your appointment?"

Draco came up behind her as she answered, "Yep. We're ready."

Ginny led them into an exam room and had Hermione lay on the table. Draco was seated on a chair next to the table and was holding Hermione's hand.

"Okay, Mione," Ginny said. "I'm just going to make sure the baby's in the correct position." She lifted Hermione's shirt to expose her belly and began to feel for the position of the baby. After a moment, Ginny backed away from Hermione and said, "Oh my."

Hermione began to worry. "What is it, Ginny?" she asked as Draco came up next to her and pulled her close.

"It's just that- but it can't- I- I'll be right back." Ginny practically ran out of the room.

"Draco?" Hermione asked tearfully. "What is it? Do you think something's wrong with the baby?"

Draco hugged her tightly. "I don't know, honey. I just don't know."

Hermione buried her face in his chest and held him tightly. They stayed that way, both wondering if something was seriously wrong, for almost ten minutes before Ginny returned, towing a muggle ultrasound machine behind her.

Taking in the picture before her, Ginny said, "Sorry to worry you both. I want to do an ultrasound to... check."

Turning to face Ginny, Hermione asked, "Check what?"

Draco added, "What's wrong with our baby, Ginny?"

"I don't know for sure yet, but an ultrasound should answer any questions." Ginny said, setting up the machine.

Hermione laid back down, still holding Draco's hand tightly. Draco stayed right where he was, one hand holding Hermione's and the other place comfortingly on her shoulder.

The lights were turned off, and Ginny began the ultrasound. First she put a gel on Hermione's exposed belly, ("Oh that's COLD!" Hermione squeaked.) then she placed the ultrasound projector against Hermione's skin and reached over to turn on the monotor. Almost immediately, Ginny noticed what she had thought was 'different'.

"Well, Draco, Mione, I have good news. Everything is fine." She told them, watching their reactions. Hermione began to grin, but Draco smiled absently and asked, "Is the baby really okay?"

She smiled at Draco and replied, "The babies are just fine."

Hermione gently pushed Draco and teased, "See, Darling, the babies are just fine. Nothing to- wait a second! Babies?" She whipped her head to face Ginny, shock written all over her face. "What do you mean by BABIES?"

Draco, coming out of his state of shock, asked, "I knew the babies would be fine- wait! Babies? BABIES?"

Ginny looked at the shock and awe on her friends' faces and couldn't help but laugh. She managed to say, "That's right, you two. You're going to have twins! Just hope they're not like Fred and George! "

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and promptly passed out.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long. I'm already working on the next chapter, so keep reading and, as always, review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Baby: Harry Potter Style

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you all! Especially: Evilness, an LDS dazed and confused, hey (no, I'm not Marie), Eternal presence, and Local-Kagome (I usually DO write Ron and Hermione, but I wanted to try something different. Besides, it's just a story; it's for just fun.)

* * *

Chapter Four: Night of Surprises Part 1

"So everyone's coming?" Hermione asked Draco, while pacing back and forth in front of their bedroom window. Now eight and a half months pregnant, Hermione was now very large indeed and had decided to throw once last get together with her friends before the babies came.

"Yes, dear, they're all coming. Potty and the Weasel are even bringing someone." He stood up from his seat on the bed and walked toward his worried wife.

"Draco, how many times do I have to tell you not to call them that? Harry and Ron are my best friends and as my husband, you need to at least pretend to like them!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be a good boy." Draco said as he came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. "Everyone'll be here soon, love, so you'll see them in no time. By the way, you look gorgeous."

Hermione laughed. "I feel like a small whale. Come on. Let's head downstairs. We don't want our guests to arrive and no one be around, now do we?" She turned around and kissed Draco before pulling away and heading down the stairs.

Draco shook his head and followed her. While Hermione went into the kitchen to start some tea, he walked into the large library. Making sure that no one was around, Draco pulled a bookcase forward and stepped behind it. It closed behind him and the lights in the hidden room magically turned on. He pulled out a large box and looked inside. In the box were four smaller boxes wrapped in white wrapping paper, two with a pink bow and two with a blue bow. He lifted the box and carried it out of the hidden room. Placing it on the sitting chair of the library, he went to find Hermione.

Hermione was in the kitchen. She had decided to make the tea without magic since her guests weren't there yet. While she waited for the water to boil, she had turned on the muggle radio that she kept in the kitchen for when she was working in there. When Draco found her, the radio was playing 'It's All Been Done' by Barenaked Ladies and Hermione was singing along and dancing around the kitchen with her eyes closed.

Feeling sneaky, Draco silently waited until she had moved closer to him, then grabbed her hands and began to waltz her around the kitchen. Hermione's eyes had flown open as soon as Draco grabbed her hand, but , not being able to see the playful side of her husband too often, she had let him pull her into a dance. When the song changed to a slow song, Draco pulled her close and said "We should definitely do this more often."

Having been expecting something serious, Hermione burst out laughing when she heard Draco's playful tone. She gripped him tighter and said "I know."

Suddenly the kitchen door was thrown open and in walked Harry, Ginny, Ron, Padma, Luna, and Neville. Harry looked at the couple and asked, "Are we interrupting something? 'Cause we could always come back later and-" He was cut of by the kettle whistling.

Hermione reluctantly released Draco and went to turn the water off, calling over her shoulder, "Why don't you show everyone to the sitting room, love, while I get the tea ready?"

"Okay." Draco said, then turned to the group and said, "Follow me."

After leaving the group of friends in the sitting room, Draco went to help Hermione with the tea. When he pushed the kitchen door open, he saw Hermione rubbing the small of her back while talking to Dobby. Dobby had been hired by Hermione to help with the housework when she had found out about the twins. As he approached her, he heard her thank Dobby, who had levitated the tray of tea and cookies. Dobby nodded and followed the tray to the guests.

Hermione smiled at Draco. "You get to carry the next kid, all right?"

"Sure, Mione. Whatever you say. Is your back bothering you again?" Draco asked as he stood next to her and reached out to rub the sore area.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Let's go see our friends." Hermione replied and led him by the hand to the sitting room. They sat together in the loveseat. Harry was sitting on the window-seat and Ginny was sitting on his lap. Luna, Ron, Neville, and Padma were sitting on the large couch. As soon as Hermione and Draco sat down, they looked at the group and Hermione said, "Guys, we have something to tell you and something to ask you-"

She was cut off by Ginny and Luna exclaiming at the same time, "We have the news too. We're getting married!"

"To each other?" Draco had to ask, earning himself a nudge in the ribs by Hermione's elbow. Harry, Ron, and Padma snickered as Ginny turned redfaced and said, "No, twit, I'm marrying Harry!"

"I'm marrying Ron." Luna added.

To everyone's surprise, Padma added, "I've married Neville."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked and looked at Padma and Neville. Sure enough, there was an engagement ring and wedding ring and Padma's hand and a wedding ring on Neville's. After a moment of shocked silence, Hermione giggled. This set everyone, including Neville and Padma, laughing. Soon they were on their feet, the guys patting Neville on the back and the girls hugging Padma. Padma told everyone how Neville had asked her to marry him at graduation and they had married in secret just three months before, after Voldemorts death.

Once everything calmed down, Hermione remembered her news and whispered to Draco, "Let's tell them after dinner. We can let Padma and Neville get a little spotlight for once." When Draco nodded, Hermione kissed his nose and said to her friends, "You're all staying for dinner, right?" Neville and Ginny nodded and everyone else shouted "Yes!" or "Absolutely!".

Everything settled down and the group spent the next hour talking about what they had been up to since they had seen each other. Harry had been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts as well as teaching quiddich basics and, of course, was dating Ginny, who worked at St. Mungo's. Ginny was a trained healer. Ron worked in the Department of Mysteries and dated Luna, who worked at her father's newspaper.

Finally, it was time for dinner. Once everyone was seated, Dobby walked into the room, dressed in a multi colored pin-striped vest, neon green pants, mismatched socks (one was red with candy canes and the other was blue with palm trees and sea shells), and a yellow bowler hat, and held up a silver bell. "Ready, Mistress Malfoy?" When Hermione nodded, Dobby rang the bell and the food magically appeared on the table.

When the food was gone and the desert had disappeared, everyone gathered around the fireplace to talk before they had to go. While everyone else had seated themselves around the room, Hermione and Draco had remained standing. "Everyone. We have something to say. We have some very good news and a request to make." Draco said, then nodded to Hermione he left the room.

"We wanted to have either Harry or Ron as the baby's Godfather and either Ginny or Luna as the Godmother, but we couldn't decide," Hermione paused when Draco reentered the room carrying the box. He wordless handed the boxes with a blue bow to Harry and Ron and the boxes with the pink bows to Ginny and Luna. Hermione continued. "But we found out that we didn't have to choose just one godmother and one godfather. So you're all godparents." Draco smiled at Hermione, waiting for the inevitable question.

"But how is that possible? How can a baby have four godparents?" Luna asked.

Draco grinned at her and replied, "Each baby would only have one godmother and one godfather. It's really quite simple."

"But-" Harry's eyes lit up with understanding. "You did say 'each baby' right? How many are you expecting?"

"Only two." Hermione said.

"TWINS?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded. Luna jumped up and ran to her. They hugged, bouncing up and down. While everyone else was standing up and talking at once, Ron went over to Hermione and whispered, "I hope your twins are better that Fred and George." This made Hermione laugh and hit Ron playfully on the arm.

When the group was getting ready to leave, Draco realized that the godparent gifts were still unopened. "Hey, are you uys gonna open those presents or what?"

"Yes," Hermione added. "Open them. We got the especially for each of you. It's a thank you for accepting the godparent positions."

Excitedly, they tore off the wrapping paper and opened the unmarked boxes. Each gift was different. In Harry and Ron's boxes were a pair of tickets to the Quiddich World Cup in Ireland. Ginny got a gift certificate to Cahiler's Robes for All Occasions dress robe shop. Luna received a book called, 'The Truth Behind The Rumors: Strange Wizard Urban Legends'. They thanked Draco and Hermione for the gifts and were just about to leave when Luna thought of something.

"Have you seen a medi-witch? Do you know the sex of the babies?" She asked.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure how to answer. "Well, we were told we were having a girl, but that was before we knew it was twins. I had seen a muggle doctor when I had visited my parents. I haven't seen a medi-witch yet." She turned to Draco. "Do we want to find out? I know it'll be hard, love, but maybe we should wait. It would be a surprise."

Draco nodded and answered, "If you want to be surprised, then we'll be surprised."

She turned back to her friends. "When we have the babies, we'll find out. That'll be soon enough for us. You'll know as soon as we do."

The group apparated to Harry's house. They settled around the fireplace and Ron said, "I bet they're both girls."

"I think they'll be boys." Padma said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I say one of each." Ginny and Neville said in unison.

They all looked at Luna, who had yet to vioce her opinion. She shook her head. "I don't know why but none of those options seem right to me. I guess we'll just wait and see."

"Well, we have to head home." Ginny said and her housemate Luna stood up. They kissed their respective boyfriends, then hugged each other's boyfriend and apparated home.

"We better go home too. We'll see you soon, promise." Padma said, getting out of her seat. She hugged Harry and Ron goodbye and stood next to Neville. He said to the boys, "Later, guys." and, pulling his wife to him, apparated them to their home.

Ron looked at Harry. "And then there were two." He said. "You tired?"

"Not really." Harry answered.

"Good. Grab your cloak. Let's go to Hog's Head."

"Okay." Harry grabbed his cloak and Ron did the same. Since Harry's house was on the edge of Hogmeade village, they walked through the light rain to the dinky pub.

Hermione and Draco were getting ready for bed. Hermione was sitting at her vanity, brushing her long hair, and Draco was turning down the bed. When he was done, he slipped under the coveres and called to his wife, "Mione, come to bed. It's getting late."

"I'm almost done. We had fun today, didn't we?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was okay. I still can't believe that Neville got married and no one knew."

"I know. How did he manage to keep it quiet for so long?"

"Well, no one really asks about him, I guess. Did you have fun?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I did. It was so good to see everyone together."

"I wasn't sure if we should have had the dinner earlier. Your back was troubling you and I didn't know if you were up for it. Is it feeling better?"

"It's just a little sore still. But I am pregnant with twins. I mean, I have every reason to have a backache."

Draco chuckled. "I guess you're right. Now come to bed and no more stalling. It's bad for the babies to stay up so late."

"Okay, okay." Hermione said, standing up. A strange look crossed her face that worried Draco.

"Mione, are you okay?" He asked, getting out of bed.

"Honey, stay very calm. I need you to go get the hospital bag and the baby bag out of the nursery closet. And get dressed while you're at it." Hermione calmly walked to her dresser, took out a maternity dress, and started to walk into the bathroom to change.

Draco's voice stopped her at the doorway. "Mione, what is going on?"

"My water just broke." He looked at her dumbly. Hermione shook her head and rephrased it. "I'm going into labor. We're having the babies, like, now! Now get to work!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Draco grabbed his wand off of his dresser and magiced himself into new clothes. Then he ran to the nursery and pulled the two requested bags out of the closet. He returned to his bedrrom just as Hermione left the bathroom fully dressed. Draco helped her down to the living room fireplace. They had to travel by floo powder because apparating was dangerous for the babies. Draco stepped into the fire and pulled Hermione in with him. He had the bags hanging from his shoulder. Taking a handful of floo powder from a bag at his waist, he threw it into the fire and called out, "St. Mungo's Birth Center!"

And they disappeared.

* * *

I know, how can I end it here? But I'm tired (it's three in the morning) and besides that, I want to end it with people guessing. Next chapter will have the birth plus the introduction of the two new Malfoys! 

You can vote on the sex of the babies. Let me know. Boys, girls, or one of each, and should they be identical or fraternal?


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Baby: Harry Potter Style

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

Chapter Five: A Night of Surprises Part 2

_Last Chapter:_

_Draco's voice stopped her at the doorway. "Mione, what is going on?"_

_"My water just broke." He looked at her dumbly. Hermione shook her head and rephrased it. "I'm going into labor. We're having the babies, like, now! Now get to work!"_

_"I'm going, I'm going!" Draco grabbed his wand off of his dresser and magiced himself into new clothes. Then he ran to the nursery and pulled the two requested bags out of the closet. He returned to his bedroom just as Hermione left the bathroom fully dressed. Draco helped her down to the living room fireplace. They had to travel by floo powder because apparating was dangerous for the babies. Draco stepped into the fire and pulled Hermione in with him. He had the bags hanging from his shoulder. Taking a handful of floo powder from a bag at his waist, he threw it into the fire and called out, "St. Mungo's Birth Center!"_

_And they disappeared._

Hermione and Draco appeared in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. "Wait here. I'll let them know it's an emergency." Draco said, settling Hermione into one of the empty chairs and put the bags next to her.

She nodded. "Okay, Honey, but hurry!" Hermione's face was flushed from the pain of the contraction that was hitting her.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Draco practically ran to the front desk. Once he reached it, he looked at the receptionist and said, "I'm…and…pain…having the babies!"

The middle aged lady looked at him and said calmly. "Sir, the mental illness ward is in the main building. I assure you, you're not having any children."

"No, not me. My WIFE! She's having the twins and she's in pain and it's getting closer together and someone broke her water and…and…I brought the luggage." He took a breath and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them when he heard the receptionist begin to laugh.

"Well, sir, that was quite a speech! Here's some papers for you to fill out," She handed him a clipboard and pen. "Do you have a regular doctor that you would like called?"

"Um…yeah. Ginny." He said, looking at the papers in his hands.

"Ginny what?"

"Oh, sorry. Ginny Weasley."

"All right, sir. Have a seat and you'll be called shortly."

"Thank you. She's gonna have the babies."

The lady laughed. "I know sir."

He made his way back to Hermione, who was leaning her head against the back of her seat. When she saw him approaching, she asked, "What did she say?"

Draco answered as he sat down next to her. "I have to fill out these papers, she's going to call Ginny, and you need to relax."

Hermione smiled and leaned against her husband. "Thanks, Draco. You're the best."

"That's why you married me." He smirked.

She hit him gently on the chest. "And so humble too."

"Okay, enough fun time. I need help with these questions."

"Okay, shoot." She sat up straight in her chair, like she was being tested.

Draco chuckled and began to asked her what he didn't know. "Full name?"

"You should know this! Hermione Anne Michele Granger Malfoy."

"Didn't you drop the 'Granger'?"

"Yeah, until I found out that my initials spelled 'HAMM'. So I put the 'Granger back. I don't like being associated with anything pork, thank you very much."

Draco laughed. "Okay, next question. Is this your first pregnancy?"

Hermione looked appalled. "Honestly, Draco. You've known me since I was what…eleven? Have you ever seen me pregnant?"

"Well, no. But there was a large amount of time before I knew you. You never know." He smiled as her jaw dropped.

"You think I was pregnant at TEN? Honestly, Draco, who do you think I am?"

"I'm just joking Darling. Calm down."

"Yes, well-" She was cut off when Ginny apparated into the center of the waiting room.

"Everyone else is closing up your house. They'll be here soon. They didn't take you in yet?" She asked, walking over to them.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet. They gave Draco a bunch of papers to fill out and we're still waiting."

"Let me see what I can do." With a wink, Ginny headed over to the receptionist and began to discuss the situation.

"Well, the sooner we get in there, the-OWWW!" Hermione clutched at Draco's hand as another contraction hit her.

Draco pulled her close and rubbed her back, saying comfortingly, "It's okay, baby, just breathe." She began to breathe in and out as she held onto Draco.

Soon the contraction had passed and Hermione release Draco's hand, still trying to regulate her breathing.

Ginny walked over to them, pushing a wheelchair in front of her. "Here we go, 'Mione. Hop on in and let's go to your room."

Draco helped her into the chair and Ginny pushed her down a long hallway, Draco tagging close behind with the luggage. He had handed the paperwork to the receptionist as he passed her.

The group turned down a hallway and stopped in front of door number 175. Ginny pushed Hermione into the room and helped her into the bed that stood in the middle of the room. Hermione laid down and after covering her with a blanket, Ginny transfigured her clothes into a hospital gown.

Hermione was about to say something when a familiar voice called through the hallway, "Is this it? Where's Hermione? Hey, lady, point a finger, would ya! My best friend's having a baby or two and I want to see her!"

"Ron?" Hermione called out, a wide grin on her face. Next to her, Draco was shaking his head, an amused look on his face.

"We're in here, Weasley." He said and a few seconds later Ron, Harry, Padma, Luna, and Neville appeared in the doorway.

"Howdy Malfoys." Ron said, flicking an imaginary cowboy hat. "Can we come in?"

Hermione laughed and called out. "Ronald Weasley! Get your behind in here! I need my friends!"

Draco pouted from her side as everyone entered the room. "Oh so I don't count anymore, is that it?"

She patted his hand. "You count Honey. Who else is going to bring me breakfast in bed and act out my little sex fantasies?" Hermione managed to keep a straight face. Ron and Harry looked sick and Padma, Ginny, and Luna started giggling while Neville stared blankly at Draco.

"'MIONE!" Draco blushed and looked shocked. "That's SUPPOSED to be PRIVATE!"

Straight faced, Hermione answered, "Don't worry baby. Everyone loves a man in a Zorro costume. But I think that the vampire costume is my favorite."

Draco was speechless but everyone else began to laugh hysterically.

"Malfoy! Vampire costume! And he! With the thing!" Ron was having trouble putting together a full sentence.

"Does he wear a cape, 'Mione?" Asked Padma once she caught her breath. But Hermione's answer sent her into insane laughter again.

She said, "Oh yeah. He even uses fake fangs!"

Draco began banging his head against the nearby wall. He stopped when he heard Hermione give a pained scream.

"All right, everyone OUT!" Ginny shoved the group out the door and slammed the door behind them. Harry, one of the first people shoved into the hallway, conjured up enough chairs for the crowd and lined them up against the walls so they didn't block the hallway.

"Have a seat, everyone." Harry said, taking his own seat. "I have the feeling that this is gonna take a while."

"Not too long, I hope." Neville announced, taking a seat next to his wife. "I know it's supposed to be a miracle and everything, but it sounds downright painful."

"You have no idea." Luna and Padma chorused. They giggled.

"And now we wait?" Ron asked Luna.

"Now we wait." Luna nodded.

* * *

An hour later, Draco dashed madly out of the room, followed by Hermione screaming, "DRACO MALFOY! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" As the door closed behind him, Draco collapsed into an empty chair (Neville had gone for coffee) and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Harry asked urgently.

"Hermione's in a lot of pain. It shouldn't be long now. But she's getting a little… cranky." He opened his eyes and looked from Harry to Ron and said, "If you ever have kids, make sure the mother has lots and lots of drugs."

Harry and Ron nodded, but Luna and Padma said, "Hey!"

Padma added, "How'd you like to have to squeeze something the size of a quaffle out of a hole in your body that's the size of a snitch? How would you feel?"

"Ouch." Ron said, shaking his head in disbelief. Harry just sat there looking appalled.

Draco nodded and stood up. "I'd better get back in there. Hopefully Ginny cast a pain-relief spell. I don't need another table thrown a me."

"She threw a TABLE at you?" Luna asked.

He nodded. "At my head, to be exact. Oh well, here we go." Draco slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Hermione was much better tempered, as Ginny had given her a potion to help with the pain. She smiled at Draco as he came in. "Hey Honey. Where did you go?"

"I just went to…to check on everyone. Are you feeling better?" He asked.

She laughed. "Yes, much better. Ginny said it shouldn't be long now. How long did you say, Gin?" She asked Ginny, who was sitting in the chair next to Hermione, writing in a folder while a nurse was preparing a pair of bassinettes.

"Within the hour. Actually, I'd say that you should start pushing at the next contraction." Ginny answered, standing up and offering the chair to Draco. He nodded and sat down, reaching for Hermione's hand.

"Well, that's good." Hermione said.

Draco looked confused. "Why is that so good, 'Mione?"

She giggled. "Because it's starting silly."

"WHAT?" Ginny and Draco cried out simultaneously. Ginny dashed to Hermione and checked her. Sure enough, it was time for Hermione to push. "Okay, Hermione, this is it. It's time to push. Take a deep breath and push down." Ginny coached.

Hermione smiled up at Draco, who was now holding her hand, and after taking a deep breath, began to push. After five minutes of hard pushing, Harry and the group outside of the room heard the welcome sound of a baby cry. Inside the room, Ginny handed the baby to the nurse after showing him to his parents and saying with a grin, "It's a boy!"

Draco planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead, watching as the nurse started to clean up his son. 'My son.' He thought, looking into the tired face of his wife. 'I can't believe that I…WE…have a son.'

His thoughts were cut off by Ginny saying to Hermione, "Okay, one more time. Take a deep breath and push."

Hermione nodded and did what Ginny said. After two strong pushed and a broken hand for Draco, Ginny, who was now grinning from ear to ear, held up the baby for the happy parents to see and announced, "It's a girl!"

Hermione started to cry and as she gripped Draco, Ginny noticed that Draco's hand was injured. "Let me fix that." She said, handing the baby to the nurse to get cleaned up. Ginny whispered a healing spell and within seconds Draco's hand was fully healed.

"Thanks." He said to Ginny, the grin never leaving his face. He kissed Hermione, pushing strands of hair off of her face.

"Excuse me." The nurse said from behind him. Draco turned to see the nurse carrying a pink bundle of blankets and Ginny, who stood directly behind her, was holding a blue bundle. "Here you go Miss. Two adorable babies." The nurse placed the baby girl into Hermione's arms and Ginny handed the baby boy to Draco.

"We'll leave you two alone." She said as she ushered the nurse out the door.

Left alone, Hermione and Draco were mesmerized by the small treasures in their arms. "Can you believe that we made these?" Draco asked from his position by Hermione's head.

"It's truly amazing." She answered. "But we can't just call them…well, them. They need names. What about…Amara Crystal for this little girl?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect. And for this little guy…how about Jared?"

"No middle name?" Hermione asked, reaching one hand up to touch the baby boy's head.

"Any ideas?"

"What about Draco?" Hermione smirked at him.

"As a first or middle name? And enough with the smirk. I taught you that smirk!"

"Either or. I think that Draco Jared sounds good to me."

"But it might get annoying after a while. You know, calling for Draco and both of us show up."

"We'll just have to call him 'Jared Draco'. Or we could call you 'Drakey-Poo'." Hermione laughed at the disgust on Draco's face at Pansy's old nickname for him.

"I don't think so." He said quickly. "Jared Draco is just fine. Here. Take Jared and I'll tell everyone the good news."

"Okay." Hermione said, shifting Amara into a one arm hold and taking Jared in the other. As Draco turned the handle to step out of the room, he heard Hermione whisper to baby Jared, "Hey there, Jared. I'm your Mommy and this is your sister, Amara." He smiled and closed the door behind him. Almost instantly, he was bombarded with questions about Hermione and the babies.

"Is Hermione okay?"

"Are the babies okay?"

"Are they boys or girls?"

"Did you pick out names?"

"What do they look like?"

"How's 'Mione doing?"

"Are they identical?"

"Okay, okay, ENOUGH! I can only answer one question at a time. Here goes. Okay, Hermione and the babies are fine, we have one boy and one girl, Amara Crystal and Jared Draco, at Hermione's request. They look identical but you can't really tell until they're older. They both have a little bit of light brown hair and blue eyes, but the eyes can change."

"Well can we see them?" Harry asked, excited.

Draco nodded. "Sure, just let me check with 'Mione." He peeked into the room and, seeing Hermione in almost the exact position he had left her in, smiled and asked, "The crowd's getting restless. Can they come in and see the kids?"

"Sure." She said, looking up. "Send them in."

"Okay." Draco said and pushed the door wide open. Turning to the group, he said, "And now, introducing the new and improved Malfoy family!" Standing aside, he grinned as they sprinted into the room, anxious to see the newcomers.

The girls began to fawn over the babies almost immediately.

"Oh, they're so adorable!" Luna said, touching Jared's hand. He wrapped his tiny hand around one of her fingers and Luna began to grin. "He's strong too." She added. Neville nodded from next to Luna, too much in awe to say anything.

"She's so sweet." Ginny cooed from the other side of Hermione as she lightly brushed the soft hair on Amara's head.

"They're both beautiful, 'Mione. I think their names are perfect." Padma said. She was standing next to Ginny and was examining Amara's tiny hand.

"Well, let's get the other guys involved." Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, who were standing with Draco by the door. "Harry, Ron, come here."

They looked at each other then shrugged and went to stand on either side of Hermione. Immediately, they smiled at the babies in Hermione's arms. The girls had moved over to stand at the foot of Hermione's bed. Hermione looked at them and asked, "Do you guys want to hold them?"

Harry looked excited and Ron looked a little nervous but both nodded. Amara was handed to Ron and Jared was given to Harry.

"Wow. He's so small." Harry said, looking at the tiny person in his arms. Holding him in one arm, Harry waved a finger in front of Jared, who quickly grasped it in his hand. "A he's got good reflexes. I think we have a future quiddich star on our hands."

"Well, he is my son, Potter. Look at the genes." Draco said, coming to stand behind Harry and grinning.

Harry grinned back and lowered his face so it appeared he was telling Jared a secret, although he spoke normally. "Just be glad you got your mommy's good looks, kid. And hopefully her brains too."

"Hey!" Draco protested and lightly slapped Harry upside the head.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Harry said and then turned his attention back to the baby.

Ron was used to holding babies, since he came from a big family, but as he held Amara, his face lit up and his grin went from ear to ear. "This is so cool, Hermione. She looks just like you." He sat down in the empty chair next to Hermione's bed.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said. She smiled as her best friends looked at her children in amazement. "Wait a second. Has anyone called the-"

She was interrupted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley coming through the doorway, followed by her parents and Draco's mother.

Mrs. Weasley went directly to Ron and started to compliment the babies. "Hermione, dear, look at these beautiful angels!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Mom, Daddy, Narcissa, come meet you grandchildren." Harry and Ron had just placed the babies back into Hermione's arms. "This is Jared Draco Malfoy and Amara Crystal Malfoy." Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione, who nodded. She picked up Jared and held him close, saying, "Oh, Darling, he's so precious."

Mr. Granger went to examine his grandson with his wife. Draco, who was standing next to his mother, gave her a hug and said, "We're glad you're her, Mom. Would you like to hold Amara?"

Narcissa nodded and Draco placed the baby into her arms. She smiled as she looked at the baby in her arms. "Well, well, well, Amara, I'm your grandmother. But I don't like the sound of grandmother, so you can call me Nana, okay?" When baby Amara smiled up at her 'Nana', Narcissa laughed and hugged the baby. "Draco, Hermione, she's just the cutest thing."

"Yes, so is this little man." Mrs. Granger said, coming to stand next to Narcissa with baby Jared. "Switch?" She asked.

Narcissa nodded. "Switch." And they did just that, with the help of Mr. Granger. Narcissa handed Amara to Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger handed Jared to Narcissa, and finally Mr. Granger, after placing a quick kiss on the baby's head, handed Amara to his wife.

* * *

While the whole 'adoring of the grandchildren' ritual began all over again, Draco went to Hermione and kissed her forehead. "You did good, Baby." He said, smoothing back her hair. "Actually, you did amazing."

"Thanks, Honey, but next time we have kids, you're popping them out. Deal?" Hermione grinned.

"I'll try, I promise." He said, noticing how she was starting to look sleepy. "Nap time?" He asked, holding her hand in his own.

"I think so. But I'd rather sleep at home. Can we go home yet?"

"I don't know. Let me ask Ginny."

Hermione nodded and Draco went over to were Ginny was standing with the rest of group. "Ginny," He said, "'Mione wants to go home. How long do we have to stay here?"

"As long as the babies are fine, you can leave as soon as I sign you out." Ginny answered. She walked over to a cabinet in one corner of the room and opened the doors to reveal a small lit fireplace. Taking out a pouch, she reached in and threw some powder into the fire. "Front office please." She said into the fire. The woman from the front desk appeared in the flames.

"Yes, Dr. Weasley?" The lady asked.

"Hello Mrs. Klibit. Could you withdraw Mrs. Hermione Malfoy from residence, please? She's going to go home."

"Certainly, Doctor. Anything else?"

"That's all, thank you." Ginny nodded.

"All right, she can go home now. She is officially withdrawn. Goodbye Doctor Ginny."

"Thank you Mrs. Klibit." Mrs. Klibit disappeared from the flame and Ginny closed the cabinet. "Hermione can go home whenever she wants to." Ginny told Draco, who was standing next to her.

"Thank you, Ginny" He said before going back to Hermione. She was watching the whole thing through half-closed eyes. "Ready to go home?" He asked.

She nodded and opened her eyes. "Let Mom and Mom carry the babies and Daddy can take the bags. I want everyone to come back with me." She looked at her friends. "Can you guys come back to the house with us?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Everyone said. Ginny added, "I've still got the day off and I want to make sure you're settled."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said as Draco transfigured her hospital gown into comfortable jeans and a t-shirt hen picked her up, 'bride-over-the-threshold' style. "Thanks Honey." Hermione told him as she snuggled into him.

Draco kissed to top of her head and watched as his father-in-law gathered Hermione's bags and each grandmother held a baby, ready to apparate home. "Let's go, people!" He said and with a POP Draco and Hermione disappeared, followed shortly by their family and friends.

While everyone else settled in the living room and began to pass the babies around, Draco carried Hermione to their bedroom and laid her under the covers. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He left her after planting a kiss on each closed eyelid and each cheek. "Night, 'Mione. Sweet dreams."

Draco left her to sleep, closing the door behind him, and went to listen to more praise about his perfect children.

* * *

Almost two hours later, everyone had gone home, leaving Draco with two sleeping babies. Ginny had left first, after checking on Hermione. She was followed by Neville and Padma, who said they had to visit Padma's parents before they went to sleep. Next to leave were Luna, Harry, and Ron. That left Narcissa and Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who stayed until the babies fell asleep, then left together discussing throwing a post-baby shower (Hermione had declined a baby shower because she had felt too tired through her pregnancy) for the twins.

Draco carried the twins into their nursery for the first time. It was around eleven and as he placed the babies into their cribs, Draco said to them, "Okay, listen up you two. This whole stay up late thing was a one time deal, got it? Tonight was a special occasion." As Draco lectured the twins, he didn't notice Hermione standing in the doorway in her bathrobe, a smile on her face. He kept talking. "Well, I guess you figured this out already, you are your mother's children, but I'm your Daddy. Man, that sounds great. I just wanted to let you know the ground rules."

He leaned over Jared's crib. "Jared, your job is to look after your sister. She's going to be a handful, I know it, and so I'll need a hand. Keep an eye on your Mommy too, if I'm not around. I can't wait to teach you quiddich and how to trick Mommy into giving you anything with a smirk. Just don't grow up too fast, okay?"

He walked over to Amara's crib and looked at her sleeping. "You, young lady, need to help you Mommy and me out. Trust me, sweetie, I'm going to spoil you two rotten. That's the Daddy job. Keep aneye on your brother, okay? He's going to be a troublemaker. And no dating until you're thirty, understand? And that's only if I like the guy. Oh well. I guess it's a bit soon for the dating speech. Good night, princess." He kissed her on top of the head, then went over to Jared and did the same.

Only when he turned to leave did Draco notice Hermione standing there. ""Mione! How long have you been standing there?" He asked, startled.

"Long enough." She said, her smile evident in the moonlight from the nursery window. "So she's not dating until she's thirty, huh? You realize that I'm not even thirty yetand I have a husband and TWO children, right?"

"But you married me." Draco wrapped his arms around her. "If the match is perfect, you've got to grab the person before they get away."

"Whatever." She pulled him out of the nursery and closed the door. "Follow me." Hermione led him back to the bedroom and they laid down on the bed, wrapped in each others arms. "We did good, didn't we?"

"Yep. We did good." Draco answered. "They're perfect babies."

"Jared has your face."

"And Amara has your eyes. Do you know what I thought when I saw those brown eyes she has?"

"What?"

"I thought 'Oh great! Another girl to turn me into Jell-O with a look."

Hermione laughed. "I thought the same thing when I saw Jared smile. He has your smirk." She closed her eyes and pulled Draco closer.

Looking at Hermione, he asked, "Are you happy, Love?"

She opened one eye and peered at him, nodding. "Yeah, I am."

"How happy? More like a 'winning the lottery' happy or a 'oh-my-god I'm getting married to the perfect Draco Malfoy' happy?"

Hermione giggled sleepily. "Close to the second one, but even better. It's more of a 'Everything is perfect and I want to scream and shout it from the rooftop' kind of happy."

"That's an intense kind of happy."

"Well, that's how happy I am. Good night, sweets. Yawn I can't keep my eyes open any more."

"Good night, Love." Draco gave her a good night kiss, changed his clothes into black silk boxers, and pulled Hermione as close as possible. He fell asleep with the biggest smile that had ever been seen on the face of a Malfoy.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long. I actually finished it a week ago and thought I posted it, but I didn't, so here it is. Next chapter will be the grand finale, so keep reading and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


End file.
